Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-3575890-20150616154057
As much as I want to and might later, I just am not feeling Peyton yet. In fact, I quite dislike her for a myriad of reasons to be honest. Thus far from what I've seen, she's stuck up, unnecessarily rude, and pretentious. I feel for her in that she's lost her mother and isn't coping well with it, but it really rubs me the wrong way how she runs all these red lights with no regard for anyone else's safety. Oh, my mother died running a red, so now I'm going to see how many reds I can run before I kill someone else's mother. This is really disappointing because I actually expected her to be my favorite before I started the series, and I really want to love her based on all of the positive character testimonies and the high hopes I had for her, but right now she just strikes me as a walking cliche and drama magnet. *I love Brooke from what I've seen, but so far she's very one-dimensional. Obviously that's subject to change, but right now I simply don't have a strong opinion of her because she has yet to be portrayed as anything but the stereotypical sassy HBIC. I enjoy her, but I don't KNOW her...yet. *Still loving Nathan to death. The more I see of his dysfunctional relationship with his father, the more I empathize with him and understand him on a psychoanalytical basis. My baby. *Haley is still my favorite so far. I love how kind and generous she is. She has no reason to help Nathan other than to not want to see him fail simply because she has a big heart, and in this case, one that surpasses her loyalty to her best friend. Speaking of which though, Lucas is really overreacting. I can understand how he might be uncomfortable with the situation, but Haley has the right to spend her time with whomever she wants. Respect her choices, Lucas. She's not doing this to hurt you. *Keith is such a good man. He compensates so well for Lucas' birth father's absence. *Dan is still a piece of shit. He looks so much like Nathan though - A+ casting. *I love the coach and how he genuinely cares for all of his team players. *Still not really shipping Leyton. Feeling very lukewarm about them, but that's probably because I don't yet care for Peyton AND I feel like this ship is being shoved down my throat. Naley are so much more natural in my opinion. I'm open to shipping them later though assuming Peyton and her already overly complicated dramatic relationship with Lucas ever grows on me. *Naley is the single most beautiful thing I've ever seen on this show. They're not even remotely close to being a couple and already I can see how well suited they are for each other. They balance each other so beautifully and it shows in their respective character progression. God, I LOVE them.